


Dream Lover

by ReigningMoon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Madness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReigningMoon/pseuds/ReigningMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Colonel has a small problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of Roy/Ed lately. Thought I'd give it a small try.

Colonel Mustang felt on the verge of going over into the deep end. Dangerous waters awaited if he wasn’t careful. He was, he knew, risking everything he had worked for, dreamed of. His plans for the future, his chances of ever becoming furher all stood on the brink, blocked and held captive by one small obstacle. 

If he gave into what was constantly plaguing his mind, it would all fall down. The thing was to be strong, ignore this ever nagging thought. He was, after all, a soldier trained and honed in battle. He was a human weapon, cool, calculating, disciplined. 

Discipline.

The ability to behave in a controlled and calm way even in difficult or stressful situations.

Mustang was creating his own difficulties, his own stress. He knew what he was thinking was wrong on so many levels. He knew also that attempting to find a substitute would only result in a deeper pain. 

God knows he tried though. Strong drink did nothing but leave him with a splitting head and his expensive cologne over powered by the odor of vomit. He took lovers of both sexes, one, a woman, a model, beautiful, a perfect lady who was a sexual wildcat. Another had been a man his own age who looked much younger, he thought that would help. It didn’t. 

None of it helped. 

On the contrary, it made the pain worse. Instead of the killing fields of Isvall, his dreams became filled with blonde hair and an open, panting, mouth. A young, willing, body opened to him, and tight, wet, heat. He had to wash his sheets way to often for a man of his years.

“Sir? Are you all right?” Hawkeye’s voice was near, concerned.

The Colonel turned and looked at her, “I’m fine.”

She stared at him, reading him like a well worn book and said, “Yes, Sir.”

She could do it, stop him from falling over into the abyss of certain damnation and bliss. At the very least she could shoot him in the heart and put a stop to this. 

“Sir. Fullmetal has arrived.” Hawkeye said, setting a pile of papers on Mustang’s desk with military precision.

“Tell him to come in, Lieutenant.” Mustang said, hoping his secret wasn’t discernible in his tone of voice. 

He came in like a hurricane in red and gold, threw his report on Mustang’s desk and himself onto the leather sofa, feet on the polished coffee table, “Hey, Bastard.”

“Welcome back, Fullmetal.” Mustang said pretending to look at the report, “I see your report is a little short…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another point of view.

Edward Elric stood outside the Admin Building, preparing to face his mortal enemy. His stomach was full of butterflies. His chest was tight. He would never let Al know. He would never let on to anyone, anyone, what he was feeling or who he was feeling it for. 

Like any good scientist he approached the matter by reading, researching, forming theories. He was crushing on Colonel Mustang, he could be objective enough to see that. A silly teenage crush was all it was. Normal pubescent stuff.

He hated it. Hated puberty. Hated how his body was changing. Hated how his voice would crack at the worse times. Hated it because he and Al should be experiencing this together. 

“Brother.” 

“Yeh?”

“Just go up and hand in your report.”

“Wait for me at the library, Al.” 

“Sure.” did that tinny, childish voice sound resigned? Disappointed? “Don’t be too long, okay?”

 

The Fullmetal Alchemist girded his proverbial loins and stepped inside the building. Like a man marching to face execution, he stalked into Mustang’s office. He tossed his shit report onto the man’s desk and made himself at home on the couch.

Edward kept his eyes fastened onto his boots which were resting on the coffee table. He didn’t dare look at Mustang. Didn’t dare look at those dark eyes or those lips he so wanted to kiss. 

Then that beautifully deep voice was saying,” …your report seems a little short, full metal.”

“WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT!?”

There it was.

That’s all it took to turn love into, “I hate you!”

But, he didn’t, couldn’t, really hate the object of so many embarrassingly lovely dreams. Dreams that left him panting and needy and horny as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to everyone who read and liked this little thing.  
> I was so pleased and inspired, I wrote another chapter, (sort of)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Mustang has a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too happy with the last chapter. This may make up for it. A little.

There were many questions to be answered.

How had he come to be some sort of pervert? Lusting after young boys. Like those men who hung around the perimeters of playgrounds and soccer fields, eyeing the kids with evil intent. Had he become like them?

No.

No, he told himself, those men were pedophiles, they lusted for any young boy. Mustang only lusted for one particular boy. But that was enough to bring down everything he had worked for. If word got out, if he ever lost control. He knew everyone, from Hawkeye down to his many followers in the lower ranks, would be disappointed, even disgusted. 

Nothing was ever as good as it seemed.

 

(Fullmetal was standing before him, naked. That young body exposed, the automail glistening in the dim light. The boy leaned forward and they kissed softly at first, lips barely touching. Soon the kisses became more heated, passionate. Hands, one of flesh, one of metal, ran slowly up Mustangs inner thighs and parted them. Flesh hand stroking, gently fondling his balls, trailing slender fingers down to tease. Then, a slow, wide stroke with the tongue from balls to the head of his shaft and back down again. FullMetal’s mouth was hot and soft as it took in Mustang’s semi erect cock. The blonde head bobbed up and down, lips, and tongue expertly sliding, writhing, the flesh hand wrapped around him and followed the mouth. The slurping, sucking sounds the blonde made filling the room. Mustang groaned and panted his lover’s name over and over, as his pleasure spiked and then he grunted and cried out..)

 

Mustang woke with a gasp and a start, his own right hand fisted on around his rapidly deflating erection. He snatched his hand away and sat up, noticing then the evidence of this latest dream cooling on his chest, and abdomen. 

Again.

Mustang rubbed both hands over his face.

This absolutely HAD to stop!

He had to stop this disgusting perversion. He could control it, he was certain of it. He could control fire, then why not something as base as lust. 

No.

Love.

No. 

Lust.

Mustang rolled off of his bed with an angry groan and yanked the sheets off. He gathered up the soiled sheets and threw them into the hamper. 

NO, he would NOT let this twisted lust continue. He would train his mind, his body, and he would find someone else. There were plenty of beautiful women, handsome men, out there more than willing to share his bed, perhaps even his life. Someone to ease his loneliness, his pain. Someone to come home to, to love and give him a reason to live again. 

Someone who was not a pubescent fireball with golden eyes and a grin!

Someone who was not Edward fucking Elric, dammit!

Like hell it wasn’t.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Colonel has a big problem.

Out of sight. 

Out of mind.

Right.

Fullmetal out of sight was slowly driving Mustang out of his mind. 

The Colonel thought sending the Elrics on another “mission”, another wild goose chase, would ease his lustful suffering. Nothing could be further from the truth. Sending Fullmetal away only increased his longing. Because now to his lust (love) was added worry, and the yearning to follow the boy and

Do what?

Take Fullmetal into his arms, confess his feelings? That would surely earn him, at the very least, a well aimed fist. 

It took a great deal of will power to overcome these thoughts and feelings. Especially with Hawkeye hovering over his shoulder. She had to notice the slight tremor in his hand as he signed yet another proposal. 

Mustang wanted Fullmetal in his arms, in his bed, moaning beneath him.

 

Later that day, home alone, holed up in his study, something flashed in Mustang’s thoughts. The reason he couldn’t properly seduce Edward Elric. It was so obvious! Fullmetal was preoccupied with restoring his brother! And, once that brother was restored, Mustang felt he would be able, at last to proceed.

A man in Mustang’s position knew, and kept, many secrets. He knew, for instance, about the underground “Library and Muesum”. A library full of the note books of some of the most notorious alchemists in history. Baad Dunn, the Fullsight Alchemist, for example, and his secret work with the human mind. And Rhonda Hamlich who spent her short life trying to prove the existence of the human soul, killing her human ‘specimens’ along the way. The Museum, as it was called, was a room full of crates and files from many failed, and successful experiments. One of the crates, Mustang knew, held examples the true Philosopher’s Stone. 

Just one of them would restore Alphonse. 

Mustang knew, too, that it would be easy for him to take one of the stones. Give it to the brothers, see Al restored. 

He also knew that stealing from The Muesum was an act of treason, punishable by death. In Mustang’s case, by firing squad. He would die in disgrace. 

Maybe the boy was worth it.

Maybe Mustang would not be caught? Maybe one missing Stone would not be noticed? 

Life was full of maybe’s.

And what would this act of charitable kindness get him? Fullmetal would have his brother back. 

Great. 

Fullmetal would be happy. Maybe even relax a bit, be more pliable. 

There were those maybe’s again.

There was no guarantee that Fullmetal would requite Mustang’s desires. None at all. 

Not while Alphonse was still in the picture. 

At that thought, a tiny tendril of poison, of madness, twisted into Colonel Mustang’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who read this story.


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonse has a problem.

Alphonse Elric is a trusting soul. 

Curious, naive, brilliant, innocent. 

Really, he is just the soul of a child housed in a metal shell. And, when it comes down to brass tacks, it must be very lonely and frightening in that armor. Al can see, he can hear, he has learned to control his metal shell to a very fine degree.

Really, it’s impressive. 

Very impressive.

Yet he is still a child who cannot smile or cry, cannot taste a sun warm strawberry or a cold creamy treat on a summer day. Worst of all, he cannot feel. He can’t feel the soft fur on the cats and kittens he loves so well. He can’t feel the subtle vibration of a purr. He can’t feel his brother’s touch, or a hug or a fraternal kiss.

Fullmetal tries to protect Al to the point of reckless risks to his own life. He loves Al beyond measure. Alphonse is, to Edward, the most important thing in the world.

Ever. 

And Colonel Mustang seeks to take that exalted and lofty office for himself. As much as he once sought the position of furher, Mustang now seeks to be Fullmetal’s everything. 

In order to accomplish this new, sick, ambition, Mustang must get Al out of the picture. 

Out of the way. 

The Elric Brothers need to be separated. 

By distance. 

By death. 

Wasn’t Al technically dead anyway? 

The dictionary defines death thus: “ end of life; the total and permanent cessation of all the vital functions of an organism.” 

A suit of armor was not an organism in anyone’s book. 

And as Mustang lay alone in his bed, night after night, with his vile lust and the madness twisting and writhing in his head. He started to realize that metal was not impervious to fire and an alchemic array drawn in a child’s blood could be easily burned away. 

Easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am continually astonished at the amount of kudos and readers of this story.   
> Thank you, everyone. (insert smiley face)


	6. part six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream come true?

It was late at night when Edward finally resurfaced from his books. The apartment was pitch dark, the only light being the lamp on the desk. He called out to his brother and received no answer. With an irritated grunt he stretched and stood up. He went to the kitchen. 

No Al. 

The sitting room. No Al. 

The bathroom. The closet. No Al. 

With irritation now edged with worry, Ed pulled his red coat on and went down onto the deserted street. Perhaps Al had been distracted by a stray cat, or a little girl with a box of kittens? Ed walked the route to the State library where Al was supposed to have picked up some books. 

On the way he peered into alleys, and climbed a couple fences, he shinnied up a tree in someone’s yard to get a better view. All the while he muttered under his breath what he was going to do to Al when he found him. 

By the time he reached the library the irritation had turned to full blown worry. The library was, naturally, closed. Locked to all except a determined alchemist. Edward spent the next hour searching the stacks with a candle. 

No Al there. 

No answer to his calls, not even to an angry shout, “ALPHONSE ELRIC YOU ANSWER ME THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!!”

Nothing. No answer. No Al.

Next on to the Admin Building, also locked up tight. Also easily breeched with a clap. Straight up to Mustang’s office. There were no signs of his baby brother, no clues. Edward checked in every office on his way out. 

Nothing. No Al. 

Back out on the steps, he was approached by an MP. He flashed his watch and a warning snarl and, hell, it was worth a try. Have you seen a suit of armor? No. Snarl again. 

The clock tower sounded 0200. 

Where was he? Where was Al? What could have happened? Could the sins be on the move again? Could they have taken Al? The worry was now becoming anxiety and the anxiety was slowly becoming panic with visions of Lust’s spike-like fingers piercing the blood seal. Or Gluttony eating, what? Armor? Did Gluttony eat souls? Or Envy just tearing Al’s armor apart for the hell of it because it would hurt Ed. 

Edward took off running as if all the demons of Hell were on his heels. His mind was full of every horrible possibility as he ran. Edward ran as if all the demons of Hell were on his heels. 

 

 

Mustang had been exhausted when he had finally fell into bed. He had had a long, hard, day of doing what he felt he had to do. What needed to be done. A good stiff drink later and the exhaustion hit him.

That had been a good six hours ago. 

The pounding on his front door was what woke him. 

He got himself up, pulled on a silk robe yelling a few expletives he headed for the door. Just as he reached for the knob there was the blue fire of a transmutation, and his arms were full of Edward Elric.

Playing his part, Mustang demanded, “Fullmetal! What is the meaning of this!” He didn’t even try to peel the boy’s arms from around his waist.

“I can’t find Al.” was said into the smooth silk of the robe, “Can’t find him any where.”

Mustang now eased away from the teen, but kept hold of the flesh arm. Lead Edward over to the sofa and turned on a light. “Tell me what happened.”

In answer he was treated to a tale of libraries, Sins, kittens, and disembodied souls being eaten. Edward was on the verge of a serious panic attack, “I don’t know what to do.” it was almost a sob, not quite.

Mustang stood up, went to the bar and poured some strong whiskey into a glass. 

“Drink this.” he instructed.

Ed sniffed at it, “This is alcohol.”

“Yes, it is.” Roy said smoothly, “It will help calm your nerves, help you sleep.”

Ed looked into the amber liquid, “I can’t sleep. I gotta find Al.”

“In the morning I will have all available personnel looking for your brother.” Roy kept his voice soft as he encouraged the glass closer to Ed’s lips, “Drink.”

Full metal was not used to strong drink. Even before he had drained the glass, the effects were obvious. 

He leaned into Mustang with a sigh and heavy eyelids. He didn’t flinch at the arms around him, or the soft, chaste, kisses. 

Didn’t object when he was carried into the bedroom.

Didn’t protest being stripped to his boxers and lay on the bed.

Didn’t shy away from the strong arms pulling him close.

Mustang pulled the tie from Ed’s hair and combed the braid out with trembling fingers. The man dared not speak, or do more than cuddle and card fingers thru that long hair. 

This no dream.

Mustang had his prize.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Colonel claims his prize.

“I love you.

I love you and I had to do what I did because I love you.

I know you love your brother. 

I believe I saved you from committing a sin worse than human transmutation.

I love you.

I mean to have you, to own you.

You already own me.

I hope one day that you will be able to forgive me for what I did.

For what I am about to do may the gods make me truly thankful.”

 

Edward heard these words spoken softly above him. He felt the lips that spoke them caress his lips.

A hand sliding slowly down, stopping to gently rub at his chest, his stomach, down across his hip, down between his thighs. His skin prickled and he shuddered involuntarily. 

Part of him wanted to shove away, to fight. He couldn’t. He lay there and took it. 

What ever it was. Whatever was happening felt good in an out of control way. 

The hand moved again, this time slipping under the waistband of his boxers. Knowing fingers gently massaged his awakening erection. 

“I love you.” 

It was said against his lips.

“Please, look at me.”

Ed did as was requested and found himself staring into eyes that were dark and fathomless. He swallowed the fear and bucked up into the hand and moaned, “Colonel.”

“My name is Roy.” was said with a breathless voice.

Ed moaned as those lips descended, and a wet soft tongue entered his mouth. His arm rose to circle Roy’s neck and held him in place. 

All the while the hand moved up and down, a deft finger fondled h the head of his cock. It felt incredible. Better than his own left hand. The sensations were heightened with someone else doing it for him. 

“ I will give you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams, Edward.” Roy whispered.

The mouth was suddenly gone.

So was the hand.

So were his boxers.

Then a wet, hot, suction. 

It was almost too much. Strong hands held his hips firmly against the mattress. 

Sucking. Slurping. Moaning. 

Edward’s first blowjob, his first sex with another male. With anyone. 

“You bastard! Fuck! Fuck!” he found himself yelling, “Don’t, don’t stop! Ahhh!”

The bed shifted a little and a new sensation was added. With Roy’s mouth still doing incredible things to his cock. The man’s fingers stroked his balls slowly, rolled them gently in his hand, then went lower. 

The finger was slick. Ed didn’t think he could stand any more. Then it slid inside and his body jerked away and then onto that slickness. Flesh and metal hands fisted into dark hair.

Edward felt his brain and body exploding in a white hot flash. He blanked out this time when he came. So much harder than when he was alone. So much more satisfying. And

And, aw fuck, Roy was swallowing it. Every hot, salty, drop. Even milking him for more.

When it was finally over and Ed could no longer move or speak properly, Roy leaned over him and said softly, “I love you.”

Ed blinked sleepily, “Bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this.  
> I usually like to write/read elricest so this is off my beaten path.  
> Thanks for all the kudos, too.


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking from the dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to say about this, except it took me hours to write. I tossed out three tries before settling on this version.

There is a hollowness in winning. 

The excitement is in the planning, the exhilaration is in the competition the striving for success. But, once that success is achieved, what then? 

He should have been happy that Edward now went willingly into his bed. He should have been relieved when the boy stopped fighting and cursing him and started begging him for it. Stopped calling him Bastard. Stopped calling him Colonel. Now it was Roy. 

Now the fighting became submission, the cursing became supplication. 

Edward had been so focused on his goal, on restoring his brother, it had been all the boy knew. Once Alphonse was gone and once Edward stopped fighting, he really had nothing. Nothing to focus his brilliant mind. Nothing to fight for, to live for. The boy fell into a depression that kept him hidden away in Roy’s home, refusing to go out. An illness that had him shunning his books and notes for long hours of staring into space, interspersed with painful bouts of crying. 

Edward didn’t care about anything. 

It was only when he was away from the boy that Mustang felt any semblance of remorse for what he had done. He thought, sometimes, when he was alone in his office, of trying to put things right. 

So, thank the gods for Hawkeye.

It was easy to distract her, to tell her Fullmetal was on assignment and you-know-how-he-is. 

Probably discovered another lead.

Maybe broke his automail again and is headed home. 

Did she buy it? 

Did she notice his fatigue? 

Did she take note of his inability to look her in the eye? 

Probably. 

Riza Hawkeye was a very perceptive woman. Especially when it came to her boss. 

Sometimes Mustang was certain she knew.  
Knew how Edward was held virtual prisoner. How the boy begged Roy for release. 

For just that small amount of forgetting.

When his body took over and left his mind behind. 

How Roy fucked him every night to the point of exhaustion. 

That during the day Edward was so depressed he could barely move. That he would only eat when Roy insisted. 

That it was getting hard to be around the person he had dreamed of as a lover. That, after over a month, Roy had come to realize he had made a devastating mistake. 

That the sharp tongued ball of fire that used to excite him was ruined, possibly beyond repair. 

 

.


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Colonel enjoys his prized possession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe smut? My friends say yes. I say I dunno.

The Colonel reaches down and touches what is his.

His hand no longer trembles with anticipation. 

The broken remnants of the Fullmetal Alchemist look up at him. The boy blinks, licks those full moist lips and sighs. It is not a despondent sort of sigh, Roy likes to think it is a sigh of love, not resignation. 

Still, there are the hormones to consider.

And they bring about things that Roy Mustang, alone, has learned to manipulate. Take for example the simple act of brushing the ignored tangles from that long blonde hair. Roy has always had a thing for long hair on either sex. The color had never entered into it before, but, now, it is blondes. 

This blonde. 

This long hair.

Even though it is messy and in need of a wash, that too can be turned into something erotic. Roy washes the long hair taking care not to retangle it. He runs his fingers down it’s length, massages the boy’s scalp. Ed does not seem to mind this treatment any more, in fact he lays his head back and lets go a quiet moan. 

Perfect. 

The washrag is slippery with soap and rough against perked nipples.

Dipped into the water. 

Rinse. 

Carefully wash around the shoulder ports with almost hot water. Down Fullmetal’s sides, circles rubbed on his stomach, almost, but not, touching the patch of golden curls that surround the boy’s awakening erection. Between the thighs now, gently carefully. The cloth is discarded and Roy soaps his bare hand and strokes Ed into complete hardness. Roy wants to take that young cock into his mouth, but dirty bath water is not his drink of choice. 

So he lifts his lover out of the water and carries him to the bedroom. Edward stays where he is put and starts to shiver involuntarily. The boy is cold, his ports are probably starting to ache. Roy quickly sheds his clothes and crawls onto the bed. He covered Edward with his body and claimed those soft pink lips. 

“Look at me. “ Roy rasps out between increasingly heavy breathing.  
Kisses are exchanged with lips, teeth, tongue. 

Edward obeys and opens his eyes, eyes just as golden, pupils just as blown with lust, but empty. 

The despair reaching even here, at this moment. 

Edward kisses back, licks and nips and writhes under Roy, seemingly fully taken by passion.  
He still startles when Roy’s fingers begin opening him. He still moans and tries to thrust into Roy’s mouth. Instinct.

Any male will try to thrust into a source of pleasure. 

Roy is perfectly aware of this as he lines himself up and pushes slowly forward. Words now come from Ed’s lips, words not demanding, but begging. 

“Fuck me.” the words come as a pitiful whimper, “Fuck me, Roy. Please. Oh! Gods. Please fuck me!” 

It is a cry for mercy. A pleading to be relieved of his misery and Roy complies. 

Edward is flipped onto his stomach, his hips pulled up as Roy kneels between slender legs and moans. 

It is so easy now. 

Edward’s hands ball into fists as he groans encouragement, “Yeah. Fuck me. Fuck me hard.” 

Again, Roy, or rather his basic instincts, obey. 

It is hard to keep hold of Ed’s sweat slicked hips, hold him in place. 

Ed is trying to stay up on his knees against Roy’s onslaught, his fingers claw at the sheets and his moans of pleasure turn into sobs as he his pounded from behind. Ed feels Roy lean over him, feels the urgent kisses on his neck, his shoulders.

A hand wraps around his cock and starts pumping in time to the thrusting in his ass. 

A few more….Roy is nearly there. 

And then it happens. 

Even thru the blinding haze of orgasm, Roy hears it. 

Even as he fills the boy, even as Edward ‘s body jerks and follows his lover over the edge. 

Roy hears it. 

He hears Fullmetal cry out and sob one name, 

“AL!”


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ed.

It’s odd, really, how some things happen in the split of a second yet seem to go on in slow motion. 

How in an instant Roy’s hand rose up and slapped his lover across his beloved’s face. The blow was administered so quickly, quicker than a snap of the fingers. Delivered in a mix of anger, jealousy and guilt. 

Roy was sorry immediately after the deed was done.

He watched as an angry redness spread over Ed’s cheek. He watched as the tiny line of blood began to run from the boy’s nose. Roy watched the tears form in the corners of those stunning amber eyes. 

There was, for Roy Mustang, a certain satisfaction in controlling the Fullmetal Alchemist. A certain triumph in, at last, achieving that goal, dark and perverted as it was. 

He was sorry, though, to have struck the boy, the object of his desire.

He was sorry, too, for what he had to do to win. 

Roy gathered Edward up in his arms and was surprised to hear the tears in his own voice, “I’m sorry, Ed. So sorry. Please, please forgive me?”

But, Ed did not seem to hear. He clung to Roy and, finally, broke down. Gasping between the sobs, fighting for air and the last of his sanity, Edward chokes, “Al? Alphonse! Where is he? Where?” 

Instead of crooning, “I don’t know, love.” Roy blurts out, “He’s dead, Edward. Your brother is dead.”

Weather it be truth or not, it was still the wrong thing to say. 

Edward jerked away with a shriek worthy of any girl, “NO!” and scrambles off the bed. Ed stands there, naked and desperate, tears running down his face, “NO! YOU LIAR! YOU FUCKING LIAR! I’D KNOW IT IF AL…if Alphonse…if...if…he were. If, if Al was…gone...I’d fucking know it. I, I, I’d know it.” Ed’s voice has gone from screaming denial, to an almost whisper. He sinks to the floor, a pitiful sight, and continues, “I have to find him, Roy. I can’t live without him. I can’t.”

Roy mentally dismisses Ed’s words and lifts him up off the floor. 

“You have me, Ed.” Roy says softly as he kisses those rosy lips, tenderly, “You’re mine and I will always love you.” 

Ed whimpers quietly as he is laid upon the bed and covered.

Roy joins him, pulls the boy’s head onto his shoulder, petting the messy blonde locks, cooing to him softly.

“Hush, hush now. Please, don’t cry. You have me here with you. You have my love and devotion. Don’t cry, my sweet.”


End file.
